The present invention relates to a method of seamless printing on clothing, and clothing made from the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of printing seamless design on a seamless cloth thereby producing seamless clothing having a design printed seamlessly thereon, and articles made from the method.
Seamless clothing has no sewing line along its entire periphery and thus looks more natural and increases creativity of clothing design. Even though seamless clothing has no physical sewing line, when a design or designs are printed on the seamless clothing, some boundary lines are inevitably made due to the limits of the current printing technology. As a result, the continuous feeling the seamless clothing could not have been represented in its entirety.
New printing technology that can seamlessly print a design or designs to clothing, or seamless clothing has long been in need.